shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Junrei Clan
Clan Name Junrei Clan Information Originally hails from a piece of land somewhere between the Lands of Lightning and Water. In times of strife, some clansmen turn to piracy and retain their life on the waters thereafter. Thanks to great strides in the use of explosive munitions, Masamune Junrei invented the first usable firearms for the clan, allowing them to enhance their range and propel iron sand in smaller forms at a faster rate (though it is not necessary and it diminishes the size of the sand bullet). Arquebus are the firearms created by the Junrei Clan. Clan Traits Clan members will have hair and eye colors of similar hues, or complimentary (red and orange, blue and purple, white and black, etc.) On rare occasions, a clan member will have the same hair color as their eye color, this is a sign that they are capable of magnet release. 'At home' on, in or around the water more than any other landscape or weather. Clan History Originating from a collective of islands out in the seas somewhere between the borders of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Water, the Junrei clan started off small as a group of shinobi who excelled at the use of iron sand as a weapon when combined with explosive minerals, primers and fuses tied around various objects to send them into the air and be blown off for visual effects, or they could be used for more practical purposes such as demolitions from the small to large scale without the collateral damage that standard detonations get. Overtime, they took to sea travel and trade, getting involved in some less-than-reputable tactics at times. But they eventually found their way to the mainland and to the Land of Fire (though this was more recent than not). With them, they brought the invention of the firearms which they used in conjunction with their chakra and jutsus to get a more accurate but lesser bang for their buck. Clan Jutsu The clan employs the use of iron sand and explosive minerals to get different firework-esque spark effects with their jutsus. They also are known to employ their sparks through firearms. Recently, they have begun using Magnet Release (the size of the objects they can manipulate are no bigger than a football) [Note that those with magnet release have no chakra natures]. '''Sparks (Hiden) - '''Sparks Hiden is a more accurate derivation of explosion release with inspiration from pyrotechnics performances (fireworks). It combines the use of magnetic sand and ground up solid chemical components found in fire works, along with the user's chakra, to create controlled and directed explosive attacks without the radial reckless destruction of Explosion Release. '''Magnet Release (Kekkei Genkai, pre-requisite natures needed: Lightning and Earth Release)''' '''Snap Dragon Fist''' '''Chili Screen Jutsu''' '''Coup De Grace''' '''Magnet Release: Small Object Creation''' '''Striking Willow''' '''Falling Sakura''' '''Ivy Crossette''' '''Dancing Thorn''' Important Clan members Motonari Junrei (Clan founder - deceased) Masamune Junrei (Firearms inventor - deceased) Magoichi Junrei (Current clan leader - Alive) Naotora Junrei (Wife of Magoichi Junrei and from clan with magnet release - Alive ) Hediyoshi Junrei (Brother of Magoichi - Alive) Ujiyasu Junrei (Father of Magoichi - Alive) Approved by: JacktheCKnight(Pavor)